Love Me Again
by rainy hearT
Summary: "Apa salahku?" tanya Sungmin./ "Kenapa kau memberitahu Seohyun?" / "Wae? Memang kenyataannya kita sudah menikah. Kau suamiku dan aku istrimu." Kata Sungmin. Mencoba tenang. / "Dengar Lee Sungmin. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai istriku. Arrachi?"/ KyuMin ff / GS / Happy Joy Day


_**Plakkk**_

_**Sungmin mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan dari sosok di hadapannya. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum dia menegakkan wajahnya kembali. Di tatapnya wajah tampan namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.**_

"_**Kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Sungmin.**_

"_**Kenapa? kau tanya kenapa?" bentak namja itu.**_

"_**Apa salahku?" tanya Sungmin.**_

"_**Kenapa kau memberitahu Seohyun?"**_

"_**Wae? Memang kenyataannya kita sudah menikah. Kau suamiku dan aku istrimu." Kata Sungmin. Mencoba tenang.**_

"_**Dengar Lee Sungmin. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai istriku. Arrachi?"**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah."**_

"_**Jangan pernah memanggil namaku seperti itu Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun – namja itu segera melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.**_

"_**Kenapa? aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah..."**_

**Tittle : Love Me Again**

**Author : Frey**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin x Kim Jungmo**

**Other**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance, angst**

**Word : 11.109 W**

**Warning : Judul ga nyambung, Gaje, alur maju mundur. **

**Genderswitch for Uke**

**Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, diri mereka sendiri tapi FF ini punyaku asli.**

**Oneshoot terpanjangkuuuuuu... 11.179 word dengan jumlah 100page. Wkwkwkww**

**Yang baca mesti diresapi karena ini tidak aku kasih tanda. Yang di cetak tebal / miring itu bisa masa lalu, pikiran masing – masing atau apa. hanya yang dicetak biasa yang terjadi saat ini. karena itu membacanya mesti pelan2,,, kekekeke**

**Pingin bikin Kyuhyun-ah menderita tapi ga bisa. Huhuhuhu maafkan kegagalanku ini. tapi semoga yang baca ga masalah ya.**

**Saran : bacanya sambil dengerin lagu2 sedih terutama sich yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun macam 7 years of Love, Love Dust dll**

**Terakhir ditunggu Komentar, saran dan kritiknya. Kekekeke **

_**Kau baru akan menyadari sesuatu yang berharga itu ketika sesuatu itu telah hilang dari dirimu...**_

Angin musim gugur bertiup sedikit kencang. Membuat dedaunan yang menguning mulai berguguran di sepanjang jalan ini. Terlihat seorang namja yang berjalan dengan tenang. Mantel abu – abu membalut tubuh tinggi kurusnya. Rambut cokelatnya melambai tertiup angin musim gugur.

Sesekali mata cokelat gelapnya menatap kearah orang – orang yang berjalan dan berpapasan dengan dirinya.

'_**Kyuhyun-ah, lihatlah daun – daun ini berguguran. Indahnya...'**_

Langkah namja itu terhenti seketika saat suara itu melintas di telinganya. Namja itu merasakan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Agar dia mampu menahan desakan air mata itu agar tidak meluncur. Tidak. Dia bukanlah namja yang cengeng.

"Tuan muda." Kyuhyun – namja itu segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian rapi berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ada apa Paman Lee?"

"Rapat akan segera di mulai. Sebaiknya kita kembali Tuan muda." Kata lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil Paman Lee tersebut.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun melangkah menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir tidak jauh dari jalanan yang ia lalui tadi. Diikuti oleh Paman Lee yang segera mengemudikan mobil mewah tersebut.

_**Jika sakit yang aku rasakan ini dapat membuatku bertemu denganmu**_

_**Aku rela menanggung rasa sakit ini lebih lama**_

_**Asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu...**_

"Tuan Cho, Tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda di ruang Meeting." Kata Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ruangan tersebut.

"Baik, aku akan menemuinya segera. Kau siapkan semua berkas – berkas yang kita butuhkan." Kata Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang notabene adalah sekretarisnya.

"Baik Tuan." Ryeowook membungkuk singkat sebelum kembali ke ruangannya dan menyiapkan segala berkas yang akan di gunakan oleh Direktur Utama di Cho Group ini.

Cho Kyuhyun – putra bungsu dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul baru saja berusia 26 tahun. Tapi dia telah menjadi pengusaha yang sukses. Kaya, tampan dan single jelas menjadi incaran para yeoja. namun, namja tampan itu terlihat dingin.

Kehilangan kekasih beberapa tahun lalu adalah alasan utama Kyuhyun menutup hatinya. Dia terlalu mencintai kekasihnya, hingga dia merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk mencintai yeoja lain. namun, hal itu tidak banyak yang tahu.

'_**Kau tampan sekali. ah, kau pasti akan berhasil. Hwaiting.'**_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum dia melangkah untuk menemui kliennya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang meeting. Dan melihat seorang namja tampan yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang kini berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Annyeong Tuan Kim Jungmo. Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama." kata Kyuhyun tenang.

"Annyeong Tuan Cho. Tidak masalah bagi saya." Kata Jungmo sambil mengembangkan senyum.

"Baiklah. mari kita bicarakan kerja sama kita." Kata Kyuhyun.

...

...

...

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari perusahaannya saat malam telah larut. Paman Lee segera membuka pintu mobil. Dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sementara sang Tuan Muda hanya menatap pada pemandangan malam dengan hening.

"Tuan Muda, hari ini ada pertunjukan di Sungai Han. Apa anda akan ke sana?" tanya Paman Lee pelan. Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ne Paman. Masih belum terlambat bukan?"

"Belum tuan muda."

Paman Lee melajukan mobil tersebut menuju ke arah Sungai Han. Di musim gugur akan selalu ada pertunjukan kembang api. Hanya sekali saja di Musim gugur. Dan selama beberapa tahun belakangan Kyuhyun tidak pernah melewatkan hal tersebut.

'_**Kembang api yang indah. Aku ingin cintaku padamu juga bisa seindah kembang api itu Kyuhyun-ah.'**_

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku panjang yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat pertunjukan. Segelas coffe cup menemaninya. Matanya menatap keramaian yang terletak tidak begitu jauh darinya. Melihat pengunjung yang kebanyakan pasangan atau keluarga yang membawa anak – anak mereka.

'_**Suatu saat nanti aku ingin jalan – jalan melihat pertunjukan ini, bersama Kyuhyun dan anak – anak kita. Kau mau khan Kyuhyun-ah?'**_

Kyuhyun meneguk coffe cupnya yang masih hangat. Kembali menatap sekeliling yang semakin ramai. karena pertunjukan kembang api akan diadakan tidak lama lagi.

Mata Kyuhyun memicing saat dia melihat sesosok yang samar – samar ia ingat. Tertegun dan tak percaya Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap sosok itu sebelum kesadaran menghantamnya, Kyuhyun secepat kilat berlari menuju sosok tersebut. sayang, sosok itu telah lebih dulu menghilang di balik kerumunan.

Tapi Kyuhyun pantang menyerah. dia mulai menerobos kerumunan orang itu. matanya masih awas menatap punggung sosok tersebut.

Kali ini tidak boleh kehilangan lagi. itu yang dijadikan sugesti untuknya terus mencari sosok itu. meski nafasnya kini mulai tersengal – sengal dan peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Namja itu tidak akan pernah sanggup berada di sekitar banyak orang dengan keadaan berdesak – desakan seperti ini. dia akan merasa sesak nafas.

Kyuhyun melihat sosok itu berbelok, dan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Dia masih bisa melihat punggung sosok itu sebelum terpaksa Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya karena dia baru saja menabrak tubuh seseorang.

Mianhamnida." Kata Kyuhyun, sambil membantu sosok itu berdiri. Seorang yeoja yang memiliki wajah imut dan manis. Rambutnya berwarna kuning, dan berbentuk jamur. Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat makanan yang ia bawa terjatuh. "Aghassi, mohon maafkan aku. Aku sedang terburu – buru."

"Tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menggantinya."

"Aku akan menggantinya. Tapi tidak sekarang. aku sedang buru – buru. Ah, ini, datanglah besok ke tempat ini. aku akan mengganti apapun yang kau mau. arraseo?" Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah kartu nama ke arah yeoja imut itu dan kemudian berlari ke arah sosok yang ia lihat tadi.

Sayangnya, sosok itu telah menghilang. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Memijit keningnya yang tiba – tiba merasa sakit. Kyuhyun segera berbalik.

_Krincing_

Suara bergemerincing itu terdengar dari bawah kakinya. tempat ini cukup sunyi sehingga dia bisa mendenagr suara itu meski terdenagr samar – samar.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan memungut benda itu. sebuah gelang. Dengan bandul – bandul lucu dan sebuah huruf tersemat di gelang tersebut. huruf S.

'_**Kyuhyun-ah, gelang ini manis sekali. belikan aku ne. Gelang ini khan hanya ada satu. Jebal.'**_

"jadi itu benar dirimu Jagiya?" lirih Kyuhyun. "Aku merindukanmu."

...

...

...

"Tuan Cho, ada seorang yeoja bernama Lee Taemin ingin bertemu anda." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar nama asing itu disebutkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Suruh dia masuk Ryeowook-ssi."

"Baik Tuan Cho."

Tak lama pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan dibuka oleh yeoja mungil yang selama 3tahun ini telah menjadi sekretarisnya. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang yeoja yang mengenakan celana panjang dan sebuah mantel berwarna kuning. Rambut kuningnya yang dikepang asal menyembul keluar dari topi yang ia kenakan. Tas selempang berwarna kuning dengan gambar pisang tersampir di bagu kirinya.

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu tak mengerti.

"Taemin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya! apa kau lupa Ajhussi? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini semalam?"

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya dia ingat akan insiden semalam di pinggir sungai Han.

"Arraseo. Jadi kau ingin apa?"

"Sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa kau kaya aku sangat ingin sekali memintamu banyak hal. Tapi karena kau menjatuhkan tteokbokki kesukaanku semalam, maka aku hanya meminta kau menggantinya dengan mentraktirku tteokbokki sepuasnya. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah. aku akan membawamu ke restauran tteokbokki."

"Ani. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih bagus lagi. tteokbokki di sana sangat enak. Ajhussi pasti suka."

"Jangan panggil aku ajhussi. Aku masih muda." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Taemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut.

_**Deg **_

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun Oppa. otthae?"

"Eh? Aniyo. kita baru saja bertemu. Mana mungkin aku langsung memanggilmu Oppa?"

"Gwenchana. panggil aku Oppa. maka aku akan mentraktirmu tteokbokki selama satu minggu."

"Jeongmal?" taemin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tanda tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah Oppa~."

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu aku sebentar lagi ne? Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ini sebentar sebelum kita pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan."

"Yeay." Teriak Taemin senang. Yeoja itu segera menuju ke sofa beludru berwarna cokelat muda tersebut. kemudian mulai menyibukkan diri dengan smartphone di tangannya.

Kyuhyun diam – diam menatap sosok Taemin. mata yang berbinar. Ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Wajah yang hampir mirip. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang menghilang tersebut.

...

...

...

Kyuhyun menatap geli ke arah Taemin yang melahap tteokbokki ke 6nya. Yeoja itu nampak lahap menikmati makanan itu seperti dirinya tidak pernah makan tteokbokki selama berbulan – bulan.

"Jadi umurmu 19 tahun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melahap sepotong tteokbokki dengan pelan. Taemin mengangguk. Menelan makanannya kemduian menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku kuliah di Kyunghee. Jurusan Modern Art." Kata Taemin.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Berapa saudaramu?"

"Aku punya eonnie dan punya oppa. tapi mereka berdua usinya sangat jauh dariku." Taemin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung meneguk minunamannya. "Aku juga tidak begitu akrab dengan mereka. sejak kecil aku tinggal di Ilsan bersama Haelmoni dan Haraboji. Dan baru dua tahun ini aku tinggal di Seoul."

"Oh begitu." Taemin kembali mengangguk dan meneruskan acaranya melahap tteokbokki tersebut.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ssi?" sebuah suara menyapa Kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan itu mendongak. Menemukan Kim Jungmo tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jungmo-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Istriku tengah hamil. Dia ingin makan tteokbokki." Kata Jungmo. Namja tampan itu kini menatap sosok yeoja yang memunggunginya. Masih asyik menikmati tteokbokki tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang diajak bicara Kyuhyun.

"Taemin-ah." Panggil Jungmo sedikit ragu. Taemin mendongak.

"Oppa? Apa yang Oppa lakukan di sini?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Taemin tersenyum lebar. Sementara Jungmo tersenyum kecil. "Dia adik iparku. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenal adik iparku ini Kyuhyun-ssi." Jungmo terlihat mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah," Kyuhyun nampak salah tingkah.

"Oppa, jangan berpikiran yang tidak – tidak. Arraseo?" bentak Taemin. jungmo tertawa kecil. kemudian mengelus rambut Taemin yang tertutup topi.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pulang, sebelum Min-ah marah. Kau juga jangan pulang malam – malam. Agar eomma tidak khawatir." Taemin berdecak kesal. "Kyuhyun-ssi, aku pulang dulu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyangka kau adik ipar Jungmo."

"Jungmo Oppa cerewet sekali. tapi dia sangat perhatian. Eonnieku beruntung mendapatkan suami sebaik dia." puji taemin tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

...

...

...

Keluarga Cho tengah berkumpul untuk makan malam. Dan secara kebetulan kedua anak mereka yang telah berkeluarga pun berkumpul di sana. Sehingga suasana rumah mewah yang biasanya sepi kini menjadi ramai. kyuhyun menatap ketiga keponakannya dengan geli.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Suara eommanya membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ne Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau nampak senang hari ini?" tanya Heechul sambil melirik putra bungsunya dengan mata tajamnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma. "Apa akan ada berita baik untuk eomma dan appa?" suara Heechul melembut.

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Apa kau akan menikah lagi?" tanya sang eomma langsung. Membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Kenapa eomma berpikir seperti itu?"

"Beberapa hari ini kau nampak senang. Dan dari yang aku dengar beberapa kali kau bertemu dengan seorang yeoja muda. Apa kau akan menikah?"

"Eomma. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma. "Mungkin dulu eomma akan terus bersikeras hanya Minnie yang boleh menjadi menantu eomma untuk mendampingimu. Tapi untuk saat ini, eomma tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Asalkan kau bahagia."

"Eomma. Kita tidak perlu membahas ini lagi ne? Aku sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum kepada sang eomma yang kini menatapnya sendu.

_**Karena selamanya aku hanya ingin dirinya sebagai pendampingku.**_

...

...

...

Kyuhyun menatap gelang emas yang ia temukan beberapa waktu lalu. Kenapa gelang itu terjatuh di sana? Apa benar yang ia lihat waktu itu adalah yeoja yang ia rindukan?

_Drrrrt drrrrt_

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sebuah pesan masuk rupanya.

_**From : Taemin**_

_**Oppa, apa besok kau ada acara? Temani aku ne?**_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu dia membalas pesan tersebut.

_**To : Taemin**_

_**Memangnya ingin kemana?**_

_**From : Taemin**_

_**Kebun binatang. Jebal!**_

_**To : Taemin**_

_**Baiklah.**_

_**From : Taemin**_

_**Yaey.. Gomawo Oppa.**_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa dia begitu mirip denganmu Sayang?"

Kyuhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. dan mulai terlelap.

_**...**_

"_**Appa, eomma, aku hanya menganggap Sungmin noona sebagai kakakku saja. kalian tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintai Seohyun. Kenapa kalian malah menjodohkanku dengan Sungmin noona?" namja muda itu terlihat menahan rasa marah akan ucapan kedua orang tuanya.**_

"_**Maafkan kami Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi keputusan kami tidak bisa kami batalkan begitu saja." kata Hangeng tenang.**_

"_**Wae?"**_

_**Tidak ada yang menjawab. Membuat Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. "Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, perjodohan ini tidak akan pernah kami batalkan." Kata Heechul. Tenang. Namun terdengar dingin.**_

_**Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian memilih untuk pergi keluar.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Pernikahan itu sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. kyuhyun menatap sosok yeoja yang kini menatapnya dalam takut – takut. Sementara Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan kekesalannya saat ini.**_

"_**Mianhae." Lirih yeoja itu.**_

"_**Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun. Datar.**_

_**Sungmin – yeoja itu – tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya diam sambil makin menundukkan kepalanya.**_

"_**Baiklah. kita akan lakukan apa yang kau mau." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Membiarkan saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungilnya ke atas tempat tidur. Dan menindihnya dengan cepat.**_

...

"Sungmin-ah..." Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya. Baru saja dia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya bersama Sungmin, istrinya yang telah ia ceraikan 5 tahun lalu. entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja dia teringat tentang hal itu. Di mana dia dengan kasarnya menyetubuhi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding. Pukul 05.00. Dan namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di taman yang tidak jauh dari mansion keluarganya. Setelah membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun segera meraih mantel hangatnya kemudian segera keluar. Jalanan masih sepi karena memang masih sangat pagi.

Namja tampan itu duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman. Meraih smartphone-nya dan mulai berlarut dalam dunianya. Bermain games. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Duduk di taman sendirian pagi hari dan hanya bermain games di ponselnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati suasana taman sudah cukup ramai. matahari pun mulai muncul sehingga suasana menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 07.00 rupanya. Dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kau darimana Kyu? Tumben jam segini kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum, kakak keduanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk pipi kanannya. Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Aku hanya jalan – jalan saja Noona. Ah aku ingin mandi dulu." kata Kyuhyun sambil buru – buru meninggalkan Kibum. Sementara Kibum hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah berdandan dengan rapi. Karena dia dan Taemin memang berjanji akan berangkat setelah sarapan. Kyuhyun memang merasa sangat dekat dengan Taemin meski baru bertemu dengannya. Dia merasa menemukan sosok kekasih hatinya pada yeoja yang masih sangat muda tersebut.

"Kau akan pergi Kyu?" tanya Hangeng saat mendapati putra bungsunya terlihat rapi meski saat ini adalah hari libur.

"Aku ada janji Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyum pada ayahnya. Namja tampan itu meraih cangkir kopinya. Mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik dari eomma dan Kibum, kakaknya.

...

...

...

"Oppa~" suara khas yang familiar bagi Kyuhyun itu membuat namja tampan itu menoleh. Senyumnya menghilang saat melihat Taemin menggendong seorang yeoja kecil. Taemin berdiri di depan tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau lama menungguku?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan yeoja kecil yang mengenakan pakaian serba pink tersebut. Pipinya gembil dengan bibir shape M yang lucu. Hidungnya mancung. Matanya beriris cokelat gelap. Dan kulitnya putih pucat. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa mengenal sosok tersebut.

"Ini siapa? Bukan putrimu khan Taeminnie?" tanya Kyuhyun. Membuat Taemin berdecak kesal.

"Ini keponakanku Oppa. anak pertama eonnieku. Mereka menitipkan Hyunnie padaku. Karena aku bosan di rumah makanya aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain untuk menemaniku dan Hyunnie."

"Oh namanya Hyunnie?"

Taemin mengangguk, lalu menggoyang tangannya yang digenggam tangan mungil yeoja kecil itu. "Ayo Hyunnie, perkenalkan namamu pada ajhussi ne?"

"Annyeong haceyo... Kim Minhyun imnida ajhucci." Sapa yeoja itu dengan nada cadelnya yang lucu. Sambil tersenyum dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok tersebut.

"Baiklah. masuk ke dalam mobil." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Taemin. Paman Lee segera mengemudikan mobil mewah itu ke tempat tujuan.

Kyuhyun nampak menikmati harinya bersama Taemin dan Minhyun. Yeoja kecil itu senang sekali berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun tak keberatan.

Saat ini mereka berada di cafe kecil yang tidak jauh dari kebun binatang. Mereka berniat untuk makan malam sambil menunggu jemputan dari Paman Lee. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, Kyuhyun nampak asyik bercakap dengan Taemin sesekali berbicara pada Minhyun yang tidak malu – malu lagi kepadanya.

"Taeminnie-ya." sapa suara membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Oppa?"

"Jungmo-ssi?"

"Aigo aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Oh? Apa kau mengajak Kyuhyun-ssi menemanimu menjaga Hyunnie?"

Taemin tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hyunnie, apa kau senang hm?" tanya Jungmo sambil meraih Minhyun dalam gendongannya. Yeoja kecil itu mengangguk semangat.

"Kebetulan sekali Kyuhyun-ssi, aku kemari bersama istriku. Ayo aku perkenalkan kau pada istriku." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sayang, aku perkenalkan kau pada rekan bisnisku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ke arah sosok yeoja yang kini muncul dari belakang tubuh Jungmo. Tapi senyumnya menghilang berganti wajah pucatnya. Saat melihat sosok itu.

Sosok yeoja yang tengah berbadan dua itu terlihat menatapnya dengan terkejut pula, tapi dia berhasil mengatur ekspresinya.

"Sayang, ini Cho Kyuhyun, dia rekan bisnisku. Kyuhyun-ssi, ini Sungmin istriku."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar saat mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Yeoja itu menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Sungmin imnida."

...

...

...

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang menggigil dan basah kuyub. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat.

'_**Kyuhyun-ah aku mencintaimu.'**_

'_**Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu.'**_

'_**Aku tidak peduli. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu.'**_

'_**Berhentilah.'**_

'_**Aku akan berhenti jika kau lelah.'**_

Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh begitu saja. bagaimana dia harus menahan kemesraan yang diperlihatkan Jungmo dan Sungmin. Tidak mempedulikan celotehan Taemin. dia hanya focus pada Sungmin. Tapi yeoja itu bersikap seolah dia tidak ada. Dan itu membuatnya sakit.

Bertahun – tahun dia berharap akan bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tapi bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Dia tidak pernah berpikir Sungmin akan menikah lagi. dan dia kelihatan bahagia.

Lalu apa artinya penantiannya selama ini?

_**Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau yang menginginkan dia pergi? Lalu kenapa kau berharap? **_

"Kyuhyun-ah." Suara sang eomma nampak terkejut melihat anaknya pulang dengan keadaan berantakan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Matanya bengkak dan memerah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Nak?" tanya Heechul. Suaranya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Eomma. Aku terlambat. Aku terlambat." Gumamnya sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

"Hannie, Zhoumi, Siwon... tolong.." teriak Heechul. Sambil menopang tubuh Heechul yang ambruk ke arahnya. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar keras.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Pekik ketiganya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hangeng.

"Molla. Bawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya."

Siwon dan Zhoumi segera membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Sementara Hangeng menyuruh kepala pelayan Park untuk memanggil dokter Kim.

...

...

...

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menatap derasnya hujan dari balik jendela. Matanya terlihat menerawang. Sementara kedua tangannya memeluk perut besarnya dengan erat. Bibir bawahnya yang tipis ia gigit tanpa sadar, tanda dia tengah berpikir keras.

"Apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu Sayang?" suara lembut itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah lengan yang memeluknya erat. Membuat yeoja itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Oppa? Ani. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Jawabnya mencoba tenang. Jungmo – namja itu terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Sayang. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin bercerita juga tidak apa – apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Jungmo mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin – istri yang ia nikahi 3 tahun lalu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredakan hatinya yang bergejolak karena pertemuannya dengan namja itu.

…

…

…

_**Dua orang remaja – namja dan yeoja – tengah menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Senyum terpampang di bibir keduanya. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya berhenti di bawah pohon besar yang daunnya meranggas.**_

"_**Noona." Panggil sang namja dengan nada khasnya. Membuat yeoja berwajah imut itu segera menatap sang namja tampan berambut ikal.**_

"_**Ne?"**_

"_**Kau menyayangiku khan?" Tanya namja itu. Iris cokelat gelapnya menatap lurus ke iris cokelat bening itu. sementara sang yeoja mengerjap bingung akan pertanyaan sang namja.**_

"_**Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab yeoja itu.**_

"_**Yeongwonhi?"**_

"_**Yeongwonhi."**_

"_**Jangan pernah membenciku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan membencimu selamanya."**_

"_**Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jika bukan kau yang menyuruhku."**_

"_**Aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu pergi dari hidupku karena kau sangat berharga untukku."**_

"Noona, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Isak Kyuhyun. Dia meneguk soju entah botol yang keberapa. Mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama berhari – hari. Mengabaikan keluarga dan teman yang mengkhawatirkannya. Mengabaikan dering ponselnya. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin sendiri. Mengurung diri. Di temani kenangan – kenangannya bersama yeoja cantik yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

Dia terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan lirih. Mengalirkan air mata yang entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu banyaknya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia memiliki persediaan air mata yang seakan tidak habis tersebut.

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu itu diketuk seseorang. Namun, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Pun diketuk semakin keras. Namja itu malah semakin banyak meneguk soju dari botolnya. Sementara di sekitarnya botol soju berserakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, buka pintumu. Ini Song Qian. Bisakah kita berbicara?" suara lembut itu terdengar lirih di telinga Kyuhyun. Namun, entah kenapa mampu membuat Kyuhyun bergerak. dan terhuyung – huyung menuju ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Ya Tuhan." Pekik yeoja cantik berambut pirang tersebut. Tidak menyangka begitu berantakannya penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Qiannie." Lirih Kyuhyun sebelum meraih yeoja pirang itu ke dalam pelukannya erat. Menangis terisak. Menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan hangat ini.

…

…

…

Qian menatap lurus Kyuhyun yang masih diam saja. Saat ini mereka berada di taman yang selalu di tuju Kyuhyun saat dia merasa sedih. Keduanya duduk diam setelah Qian berhasil membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Memaksa Kyuhyun mandi dan makan. Dan kemudian mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan – jalan.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu hingga membuat Han Appa menelphoneku hm?" Tanya yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai tunangan Shim Changmin, sepupu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian kembali menatap kosong kea rah jalanan yang dilalui banyak orang.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Noona." Panggilan ini membuat Qian terdiam. Jarang sekali sahabat kecilnya ini memanggilnya Noona jika tidak ada sesuatu. Terlebih mendengar cerita orang tua Kyuhyun dan melihat sendiri keadaannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Aku bertemu dengannya." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Qian terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Sungmin eonnie?" Tanya Qian. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia akhirnya kau berhasil bertemu dengannya."

"Seharusnya." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Tapi dia telah bahagia. Tanpa aku di sisinya." Isak Kyuhyun.

Qian tidak menyangka akan melihat Kyuhyun terpuruk seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal adalah namja tampan yang angkuh dan sinis. Bukan namja rapuh seperti ini. bukan namja yang cengeng seperti ini. tapi harus dimengerti bahwa cinta memang selalu seperti ini. membuat yang kuat menjadi lemah. Ataupun sebaliknya. Yang lemah menjadi kuat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus kuat. Biarkan saja Sungmin eonnie bahagia. Kau yang memintanya meninggalkanmu 5 tahun lalu."

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Rasanya sesak melihat dia tersenyum untuk namja lain. Dia tertawa untuk namja lain. Menatap namja lain dnegan pandangan penuh cinta. Hatiku rasanya sakit."

"Bukankah Sungmin eonnie bisa melaluinya? Kau juga pasti bisa Kyuhyun-ah." Qian menarik bahu Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah dukungan agar dia bisa melalui keterpurukannya saat ini.

"Ayo kita berkencan sehari ini? sebelum si Evil itu menjemputku." Ajak Qian sambil terkekeh kecil membayangkan tunangannya yang sebenarnya memiliki sifat hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum tipis. Meski hatinya tidak mood, dia tidak ingin membuat sahabat yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu kecewa karena dia sudah bersusah payah membuatnya kembali bersemangat dan tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

…

…

…

Mereka tengah menikmati ice cream sambil bercanda saat kembali Kyuhyun harus menahan rasa sakitnya. Mereka bertemu dengan Kim Jungmo dan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. ah siapa yeoja cantik ini?" Tanya Jungmo yang berdiri tepat di samping bangku yang di duduki Kyuhyun dan Qian.

"Annyeong haseyo, Song Qian imnida." Sapa Qian sambil tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong Qian-ssi, Kim Jungmo imnida. Dan ini istriku, Kim Sungmin." Sungmin mengulas senyum manisnya. Sementara Qian tersentak dan menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum membalas untuk tersenyum. "Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya Jungmo.

"Tentu saja." Qian menggeser tubuhnya hingga mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun. Sementara Jungmo membantu Sungmin yang terlihat kesusahan dengan perut besarnya tersebut. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Dan mengagumi betapa cantiknya yeoja yang pernah ia sakiti bertahun – tahun lalu.

"Sungmin-ssi tengah hamil berapa bulan?" Tanya Qian sambil melirik perut buncit Sungmin.

"8 bulan." Jawab Sungmin pelan sambil mengelus perutnya lembuat. Menimbulkan gelenyar cemburu dan iri dihati Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" Tanya Qian.

"3 tahun lalu kami menikah Qian-ssi. Lalu kau sendiri kapan kalian menyusul?" Jungmo mengerling kea rah jemari Qian yang terisi oleh sebuah cincin manis.

"mwo? I-.."

"Tidak lama lagi Jungmo-ssi." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun-ssi telah memiliki tunangan secantik Qian-ssi, aku piker kau tengah berpacaran dengan Taemin karena kalian sering keluar dan cukup dekat."

"Aniyo. Aku hanya menganggap Taemin sebagai yeo-dongsaeng." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Qian menatap protes kea rah Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan memelas. Akhirnya Qian hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Sementara Sungmin hanya diam dan menunduk. Meski sesekali dia melirik wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah yang semakin tirus itu masih mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Sayang, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Jungmo pada istrinya yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Eh? Iya. Aku sedikit lapar Jungmo-ya." Kata Sungmin sedikit tergagap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan siang. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?"

"Ani…" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Baiklah. Aku juga masih ingin bercakap – cakap dengan kalian." Qian mengabaikan deathglare Kyuhyun. Jungmo tersenyum puas. Dia segera membantu Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan dengan gandengan erat Jungmo. Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya. Sungguh dia merasa ingin menggantikan Jungmo.

Sentuhan hangat dari jemari Qian membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Senyum lembut Qian mampu membuatnya menahan gejolak emosinya.

Mereka memesan makan siang sambil bercakap riang. Lebih tepatnya Jungmo dan Qian yang bercakap riang. Sementara baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin memilih untuk menikmati makan siangnya dalam hening. Hanya sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Kata Qian.

"Ah aku juga. permisi." Jungmo pun mengikuti Qian. Meninggalkan dua orang yang kini tengah duduk dengan canggung.

"Apa kabarmu… Noona?" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" Sungmin bertanya pelan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik – baik saja." Kyuhyun mengulas senyum lembut membuat Sungmin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Kau Nampak bahagia sekali."

"Tentu saja." Jawab singkat Sungmin.

"Jungmo beruntung sekali mendapatkan istri sepertimu Noona."

"Aku yang beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti Jungmo." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum simpul. "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bertunangan dengan Qian-ssi. Aku piker kau telah menikah dengan Seohyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil terus mengiris steaknya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Meski dia tahu Sungmin tengah menanti jawabannya.

"Maaf, meninggalkan kalian cukup lama? Oh? Qian-ssi belum kembali?" suara Jungmo menghentikan Sungmin yang berniat ingin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun lagi.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku lama ya?" Qian muncul sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Eommonim baru saja menelphone bahwa Hyunnie, putri pertama kami merengek ingin bertemu dengan eommanya."

"TErima kasih untuk makan siangnya."

Jungmo tersenyum. "Senang bertemu kalian dan semoga kita bertemu lagi nanti."

…

…

…

Kyuhyun menatap kea rah rumah sederhana berlantai dua. Melihat ketika Jungmo pulang dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari istrinya. Demi apapun dia begitu iri dengan Jungmo. Kyuhyun segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang berada di seberang rumah keluagra Kim tersebut. Saat pandangan Sungmin mengarah ke tempat ia berada.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia melakukan hal ini. mengintai kediaman keluarga Kim. Dan kemudian merasa sakit melihat kebahagiaan keluarga kecil tersebut. Dia bahkan masih bertahan di sana sampai larut malam. Sampai semua lampu di kediaman Kim dimatikan. Barulah namja tampan itu beranjak dari sana.

Paman Lee akan terus berada di dekat sang Tuan Muda yang semakin lama semakin kurus tersebut. Dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tengah dialami sang Tuan muda yang ia sayangi tersebut.

_Drrrt drrrrt_

_**From : Taemin**_

_**Oppa, kau dimana bisakah kita bertemu? aku kangen sekali denganmu**_

_**To : Taemin**_

_**K**__**a**__**u kangen padaku? Baiklah, kita bertemu di kedai ice cream. Otthae?**_

_**From : taemin**_

_**Oke.**_

"Paman Lee, kita ke kedai ice cream langgananku ne? aku ingin bertemu dengan Taemin."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Mobil Kyuhyun melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata jernih yang menatap mobil tersebut dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kyuhyun."

…

…

…

Kyuhyun menghampiri yeoja berambut kuning yang asyik menikmati ice creamnya. Mengabaikan kedatangannya.

"Apa ice cream itu begitu enaknya sampai kau mengabaikan kehadiranku Taeminnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Jengah diabaikan.

"Hehehe, habis Oppa menghilang saja beberapa hari ini. dan Oh, Oppa, kenapa kau terlihat begitu kurus?" taemin Nampak terkejut saat mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang terlihat kurus dibandingkan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Eoh, pekerjaanku cukup banyak hingga membuatku sibuk dan aku tidak sempat makan."

"Meski kau sibuk, tapi kau tidak boleh melupakan makan Oppa. Agar kau tidak jatuh sakit." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Taemin. Dia ingat Sungmin pernah melontakna kalimat seperti itu.

'_**Meski kau sibuk, tapi kau tidak boleh melupakan makan Kyuhyun-ah. Agar kau tidak jatuh sakit'**_

"Kau sendiri bagaimana ujianmu?" Taemin memang baru saja ujian di kampus.

"Tidak begitu buruk. Aku bisa mengerjakannya. Meski harus bersusah payah. Oh ya kudengar beberapa hari lalu Jungmo Oppa dan Min Eonnie bertemu denganmu dan tunanganmu. Jahat sekali kau Oppa tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau telah bertunangan?"

"Dia bukan tunanganku."

"Eh?"

"Dia tunangan sepupuku."

"Ya! Kenapa kau membohongi Oppa dan Eonnieku jika kau sudah bertunangan dengan yeoja itu?" Tanya Taemin sedikit tidak terima saudaranya dibohongi.

"Agar aku tidak malu. Jungmo sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Sedangkan aku kekasih saja tidak punya. Mana mau aku kalah dari Jungmo." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Membuat Taemin berdecak kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih saja Oppa?" Tanya Taemin sambil menikmati ice creamnya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa menyukai yeoja lagi." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jangan bilang Oppa…. Gay?"

"Ish… bukan. hanya saja, hatiku sudah dimiliki seorang yeoja." Mata Kyuhyun meredup. "Sayang sekali sekarang dia sudah menikah."

Taemin terkaget. Tidak menyangka namja yang selalu tersenyum di depannya ini memiliki kisah menyedihkan.

"Tidak apa – apa Oppa. Yeoja itu sial sekali karena meninggalkan namja sekeren Oppa."

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan kekanakan Taemin.

_**Apa kau juga akan mengatakan hal itu jika kau tahu bahwa aku bahkan menyakiti yeoja itu sedemikian parahnya?**_

"Oh ya sejak lama aku sangat ingin bertanya, kau bilang Minhyunnie berusia 4tahun lebih, sementara Jungmo dan kakakmu menikah 3 tahun lalu. Dan aku juga tidak melihat sedikitpun persamaan Jungmo pada diri Minhyun."

Taemin menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Minhyun bukan anak kandung Jungmo Oppa. Dia anak Sungmin eonnie dengan suami pertamanya."

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang besar hingga membuatnya hanya mampu berdiam dengan pikiran kosong.

…

…

…

Kyuhyun kembali minum alcohol. Kali ini dia memilih sebuah bar untuk menumpahkan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"_**Sungmin eonnie bercerai dari suami pertamanya saat dia hamil 4minggu. Dan Sungmin eonnie memutuskan untuk tinggal di Ilsan. Sampai melahirkan Hyunnie. Setelah Hyunnie berumur beberapa bulan, Sungmin eonnie pindah ke Jepang. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Jungmo Oppa. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku bersyukur saat ini Sungmin eonnie bahagia. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih seperti saat dia datang ke Ilsan waktu itu. pernikahannya yang pertama hanya berjalan beberapa bulan saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada namja sejahat itu pada Sungmin eonnie. Padahal Sungmin Eonnie orang yang baik."**_

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk brendynya. Mengabaikan kepalanya yang pusing dan kesadarannya yang makin menipis. Namja tampan itu meracau tidak jelas. Membuat orang – orang disekitarnya menatap malas. Tapi membiarkannya karena dia mabuk.

Kyuhyun melangkah terhuyung – huyung keluar dari bar. Berjalan sepanjang jalan sambil membawa sebotol brendy yang ia beli dari bar tadi. Tertawa, menangis, berkata kasar kemudian berteriak. Untung suasana cukup sunyi. Hingga membuatnya tidak ditangkap polisi karena mengganggu umum. Kyuhyun terduduk di trotoar. Matanya menatap sayu kea rah mobil yang hilir mudik. Tak lama kemudian namja itu menelungkupkan wajahnya kea rah kedua lututnya dan kemudian terisak.

"Tuan." Sentuhan di atas pundaknya membuat Kyuhyun mendongak. Pandangannya tak focus, tapi dia tahu si 'pengganggu' adalah seorang yeoja.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau mabuk."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mabuk?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumahmu."

"Shirreo."

"Ck. Menyusahkan saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membantumu karena aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi aku orangnya tidak tegaan." Omel yeoja itu. sementara Kyuhyun menyandarkan wajahnya di atas lutut dan memejamkan matanya. Yeoja itu menatap kyuhyun dengan sebal sebelum meraih ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo Donghae-ya, bisakah kau membantuku?"

…

…

…

"Kau ingin kemana eonnie?" Tanya Taemin sambil menggandeng jemari Minhyun. Sementara tangannya yang lain menggandeng sang kakak yang berjalan tertatih – tatih.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan – jalan saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Eh? Lho ini khan taman kesukaan Kyuhyun Oppa." Kata Taemin saat menyadari tempat yang selalu dia datangi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan namja itu." kata Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku. Sementara Minhyun duduk di sampingnya. Sambil menikmati permen lollipop besarnya.

"Cukup dekat eonnie. Dia namja yang baik."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ani. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai Oppa. Begitu juga dia. Hanya menganggapku sebagai adik."

Sungmin mengangguk. Mata indahnya kini mengedar memperhatikan sekitar. Dan matanya menyipit saat mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Taeminnie, bisakah kau menjagakan Hyunnie sebentar?"

"Eh memangnya eonnie mau kemana?"

"Kesana sebentar. aku melihat temanku." Sungmin susah payah berdiri dan berjalan pelan kea rah sepasang namja yeoja yang tengah bermesraan.

"Chogiyo." Sungmin berucap pelan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Sang yeoja terlihat terkejut sebelum mengulas seukir senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi." Sapa yeoja itu – Song Qian.

"Ne, Qian-ssi. Em… bukankah kau tunangan Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana bisa kau bermesraan dengan namja lain?" Tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Mwo? Anda pasti salah. Qian ini tunanganku."

"Tidak mungkin Tuan. Kami bertemu beberapa waktu lalu."

"Qian apa maksudnya ini?"

"Changminnie sayang, tenang dulu ne?" Qian mencoba menenangkan namja jangkung yang Nampak emosi tersebut. "Sungmin-ssi, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya tunanganku yang sebenarnya itu dia. Namanya Shim Changmin. Dan changmin ini adalah sepupu Kyuhyun."

"Jadi maksudmu saat itu kalian berbohong?"

Qian mengangguk. Sedikit canggung.

"Si Evil itu pasti yang memulainya. Kenapa kau setuju Qian-ssi?"

Qian memutar bola matanya. Bosan. "Seperti kau tidak mengenal sepupumu itu saja."

Sungmin merasakan pikirannya kosong.

"Maaf Sungmin-ssi, bukannya kami berbohong. Tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya memiliki sebuah alasan hingga dia mengatakan bahwa aku kekasihnya." Kata Qian melanjutkan.

"Dan Nyonya, si Evil itu bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih. Dia memang jahil sekali." Gerutu Changmin. Tapi Sungmin diam saja. Otaknya tengah mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Eonnie apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Taemin saat melihat Sungmin kembali dengan wajah pucat. Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari dia telah berjalan meninggalkan pasangan Qian dan Changmin. Pikirannya terlalu di penuhi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana Taeminnie." Ucap Sungmin lemah.

"Siapa yang kau temui Eonnie?"

"Song Qian."

"Oh Tunangan Kyuhyun Oppa ne?"

"Dia bukan tunangan Kyuhyun."

"Eh? Eonnie kok tahu?" taemin bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos. Sungmin menatap Taemin dengan pandangan sedikit tajam.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Taeminnie?"

"Errr…." Taemin mengangguk canggung. "Kyuhyun Oppa bilang Song Qian itu tunangan sepupunya. Dia tidak memiliki kekasih karena dia masih mencintai kekasihnya dulu yang telah menikah. Dia berbohong karena dia malu pada Jungmo Oppa yang sudah memiliki istri dan bahkan akan memiliki anak keduanya."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Taemin hanya menatap bingung kepada sang kakak. Dia tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya bersikap seperti ini. seperti bukan Sungmin yang ia kenal.

…

…

…

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada sosok yeoja manis di depannya. Seorang yeoja hamil tengah mendatanginya dengan membawa sekotak makan siang yang besar.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin – yeoja tersebut sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Ada apa Noona kemari? Jika Noona memerlukan sesuatu bukankah bisa menelphonku?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengajak Sungmin duduk di sofa yang ada diruangannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki nomor telephonemu."

"Ah." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lembut yang sungguh dirindukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang saja. Dasar bodoh." Kata Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Apa maksud Noona?"

"Aku bertemu Song Qian dan tunangan aslinya." Kata Sungmin pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya dan kemudian mengangguk salah tingkah. Dia menatap kea rah lain agar tidak melihat bola mata indah Sungmin. "Jadi itu juga alasanmu tidak membicarakan Seohyun saat aku bertanya?"

"Mwo?"

"Karena Seohyun telah menikah?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sebelum dia kembali tersenyum sedih. Yang diartikan Sungmin sebagai kesedihan yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat mengingat Seohyun. Yeoja cantik itu segera bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau jangan sedih Kyuhyun-ah, masih banyak yeoja yang akan mencintaimu. Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu saja." Sungmin tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini menahan tumpahan air matanya. meski sekarang dia menjadi namja cengeng, dia tidak akan memperlihatkan air matanya kepada Sungmin. Tidak akan pernah.

"Noona, maafkan aku. Perbuatanku dulu sangat memalukan dan tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi tetap saja aku harus meminta maaf." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

Sentuhan lembut di pundak Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu mendongak. Matanya terhipnotis di iris cokelat bening yang berkilau itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Kyuhyun-ah. Karenamu kini aku bertemu dengan Jungmo. Dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Tidak dipungkiri apa yang terjadi pada kita dulu adalah takdir yang tidak dapat dirubah. Tapi, kita bisa memulainya kembali dengan lebih baik tanpa ada rasa benci."

"Jadi bolehkah aku menganggapmu ... Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Tentu saja. selamanya kau adalah adik kesayangku Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih. Tapi melihat senyuman manis Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menampilkan raut cerianya.

"Noona, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Sungmin merentangkan tangannya, dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dengan hati – hati. Dia tidak mau anak Sungmin akan tergencet karenanya. Kyuhyun sedikit menitikkan air matanya. terlebih usapan lembut Kyuhyun di punggungnya dan aroma tubuh Sungmin yang khas membuatnya tidak mampu menahan rasa rindunya yang menyesakkan.

"Boghosipposo Noona."

"Na do Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin terus menepuk dan mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Meski jantungnya berdetak nyaring, tapi Sungmin berusaha agar sikapnya wajar seperti kakak kepada adiknya.

...

...

...

"Kau kekanakan sekali Kyuhyun-ssi. hanya karena malu tidak memiliki kekasih kau mengakui tunangan orang lain sebagai tunanganmu. Ck ck ck." Jungmo berdecak sambil terkekeh mendengar cerita Taemin dan Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu. Sesekali dia menggoda Minhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"Atau begini saja Kyuhyun-ssi, aku mengenalkanmu dengan teman – temanku yang yeoja. mungkin ada diantara mereka yang cocok denganmu. Bagaimana Sayang?" tanya Jungmo kepada sang istri yang tampak mengunyah makanannya.

Mereka tengah makan malam bersama di rumah keluarga Kim. Tentu saja karena paksaan Sungmin. Dan Kim Jungmo pun tidak bertanya macam – macam.

"Aku? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Sebaiknya kau menanyakan itu pada Kyuhyun saja." kata Sungmin sambil kembali menyuapkan seseondak nasi.

"Aku tidak tahu... em Jungmo-ssi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyung? Aku memanggil Sungmin Noona. Jadi biar lebih akrab. kau juga bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun jika kau mau."

"Ah tentu saja." jungmo kembali tertawa. Dia namja yang ceria rupanya.

"Oppa, ceritakan padaku, seperti apa yeoja yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Taemin. membuat Kyuhyun menatap sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang menunduk.

"Dia yeoja yang manis. Lembut. Dan sabar."

"Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanmu untuk menikah dengan namja lain?"

"Itu..."

"Taeminnie, itu tidak sopan." Tegur Sungmin lembut. Membuat Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Taemin gemas.

"Hyung, Noona, terima kasih makan malamnya. Aku senang sekali."

"Sering – seringlah kemari. Sepertinya Minhyunnie juga sangat menyukaimu. Dari tadi dia tidak mau lepas darimu." Kata Jungmo sambil menepuk pantat Minhyun yang tertidur. Mungkin jika Minhyun tidak tidur, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa pulang. karena yeoja kecil itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi.

"Dia sangat manis. Aku jadi ingin punya anak seperti dia."

_Deg_

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ke arahnya sebelum mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Minhyun.

"Kau boleh menganggap dia anak Kyuhyun-ah." Kata Jungmo sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

...

...

...

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum kecil. dia sungguh bahagia bisa makan malam bersama Sungmin dan Minhyun meski di sana juga ada Taemin dan Jungmo.

"Kyuhyun-ah, eomma ingin bicara. Boleh?" suara Heechul menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu segera duduk di samping Heechul.

"ada apa eomma?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin tadi siang." Kyuhyun nampak terkejut mendengar nama kedua mantan mertuanya di sebut. "Aku dengar Sungmin telah menikah."

"Aku sudah tahu eomma. Dia bahkan tengah mengandung anak keduanya." Kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Mata Heechul membulat. "Kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak apa – apa eomma. Sungguh. Melihat dia bahagia aku sudah senang."

Heechul cepat – cepat meraih jemari putranya. "Jika kau ingin menangis. Menangis saja. jangan ditahan."

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sang eomma yang langsung mengusap pundaknya seakan memberi kekuatan.

"Aku sudah sering menangisinya eomma. Aku tidak boleh membuat Noona kembali bersedih. Aku harus membiarkan dia bahagia. Agar kesalahanku tertebus." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak. tapi namja itu menahan mati – matian air matanya. dia harus kuat.

"Eomma tahu nak. Tapi kau juga harus bahagia."

"Aku sudah bahagia eomma."

Heechul menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bangun. Memegang kedua pipinya agar menghadap dirinya. "Kyuhyun-ah, anak eomma. Jika kau tidak berniat mencari pengganti Sungmin, biarkan eomma yang mencarikannya untukmu. Ne?"

"Eomma..."

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolonglah. Eomma tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi sayang. Eomma tidak akan sanggup melihatnya." Heechul mulai terisak. Membuat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kurus sang ibu,

"Baiklah. pilihlah yang terbaik menurut eomma. Aku akan menyetujuinya."

Heechul mencium pipi tirus putranya dengan sayang. "Eomma pastikan. Kau akan bahagia."

...

...

...

Kyuhyun menekan bel pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Tak lama kemudian pintu kayu yang dicat warna putih itupun terbuka. Menampilkan satu sosok wanita cantik. Yang kini tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Hai Noona."

"Ada apa kau ke sini Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Pasalnya saat ini masih cukup siang dan tentu saja masih jam kerja.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung. Aku merindukan Minhyunnie." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungmin melebarkan daun pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah." Kyuhyun melangkah mengikuti Sungmin. Mereka menuju ke ruang santai dimana Minhyun tengah bermain.

"Hai Minhyunnie."

"Ajhucci." Yeoja cilik itu langsung berlari kea rah Kyuhyun dan langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh namja tampan itu. dia membawa Minhyun dalam pangkuannya. Sementara Sungmin membuatkan minuman sambil menatap interaksi dua orang tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah seharusnya kau masih bekerja?" Tanya Sungmin sambil meletakkan secangkir the hangat. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Apa kau membolos?"

"Hei, itu perusahaan milik keluargaku. Dan aku direktur utama di sana Min Noona. Jadi jangan bilang aku membolos."

"Apa bedanya? Sudahlah ada keperluan apa kau ke sini?"

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan – jalan saja?" ajak Kyuhyun. Sepertinya namja itu memang senang mengajak seseorang untuk berjalan – jalan bersamanya.

"Tapi aku…"

"Sebelum makan siang kita kembali. Ne?"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. aku akan ganti baju dulu ne?" kyuhyun mengangguk. Namja tampan itu duduk sambil memangku Minhyun.

"Hyunnie, kau mau jalan – jalan dengan ajhussi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mau Jucci…" kata yeoja cilik itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Kyuhyun segera mengecup pipi gembul yeoja cilik tersebut. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya saat dia memeluk tubuh Minhyun seperti ini.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Sungmin. Kyuhyun bangkit dan tetap menggendong Minhyun. Mereka menuju ke mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun. Paman Lee segera membuka pintu untuk sang Tuan muda dan Sungmin.

Mereka sampai di taman yang selalu mereka kunjungi. Merapikan pakaian Minhyun dan kemudian mulai berjalan sambil tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin. Layaknya keluarga bahagia yang tengah menikmati waktu bersama, membuat banyak orang yang melihat mereka menjadi iri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin setelah mereka duduk di bangku taman. Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas panjang.

"Noona, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sungmin mengusap mulut Minhyun yang rupanya belepotan cokelat yang ia makan.

"Apa Minhyunnie, putri kandungku?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Gerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti. Dia Nampak terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ne."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak menyembunyikan kenyataan ini.

"Noona…"

"Cepat atau lambat kau juga harus tahu Kyuhyun-ah, kau boleh tetap menemui Hyunnie, tapi aku mohon jangan buat Hyunnie bingung. Dia hanya tahu bahwa Jungmo-lah Appa kandungnya." Kata Sungmin pelan namun tegas.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa tercubit mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh putri kandung yang baru ia ketahui.

"Eomma akan menjodohkanku." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau jadi tidak perlu memikirkan Seohyun lagi bukan?" kata Sungmin santai.

"Jadi itu menurutmu itu hal yang bagus Noona?"

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya Heechul eomma pasti akan memilihkan yeoja yang baik dan cantik. Untuk kali ini kau harus mencoba untuk mencintainya. Arraseo?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menyembunyikan rasa pedihnya. "Lalu siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganmu?"

"Ada 3 calon yang dipilihkan eomma. Tapi aku bingung memilihnya. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk mantap. Membuat Kyuhyun lemas.

"Memangnya siapa saja?"

"Jessica Jung, Im Yoona dan Choi Sooyoung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan 3 foto yang ada di saku jaketnya. Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ah, Jessica Jung dan Im Yoona itu sebaiknya jangan."

"Wae?"

"Dia mantan kekasih Donghae. Kau ingat adikku yang satu itu khan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_**Jangan pernah kau membuat Noonaku menangis lagi Cho. Saat ini dia sudah bahagia, jadi jangan pernah kau hancurkan kebahagiaannya."**_

Kyuhyun mengingat ucapan Donghae saat dia tersadar dari mabuknya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo?"

"Ani, Noona." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi menurutmu aku harus memilih Choi Sooyoung?"

"Itu…. terserah kamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

…

…

…

Pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung berjalan dengan lancer. Sooyoung adalah sepupu jauh dari Siwon. Dia adalah yeoja yang cukup manis. Dan ceria. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak merasakan perasaan apapun. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengecewakan sang eomma. Hingga akhirnya dia menyetujuinya. Setelah melakukan kencan beberapa kali, akhirnya keduanya bertunangan juga.

Kyuhyun melangkah menikmati udara sore di penghujung musim gugur. Tidak mempedulikan dingin yang semakin terasa. Namja itu hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya setelah beberapa jam lalu dirinya resmi bertunangan dengan Sooyoung. Tidak ada kebahagiaan. Tapi dia harus tersenyum. Ini adalah pilihannya.

Namja tampan itu berhenti begitu saja. Mengabaikan para pejalan kaki yang menatapnya heran. Namja itu menatap keramaian jalan raya yang entah kenapa lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Tiba – tiba saja ekor matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Terlihat seorang anak kecil berlari sendirian menyebrangi jalan raya yang padat tersebut. Kyuhyun bahkan melihat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, namun tidak akan cukup untuk mengerem.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, namja tampan itu segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah Minhyun. Namja tampan itu meraih Minhyun kedalam pelukannya dan sedetik kemudian dia merakan tubuhnya tertabrak sesuatu membuatnya terhempas ke aspal keras. Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi tubuh kecil itu. Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing saat dia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur jalan raya itu.

Suasana menjadi ramai. Dan macet. Suara teriakan terdengar.

"Minhyunnie…" seorang yeoja hamil menghambur ke tengah jalan. "Kyuh…" isaknya. Kyuhyun masih mendengar suara isakan lembut itu. "Tolong, panggil ambulance. Palliwa." Teriak Sungmin. Salah seorang dari yang mengerubungi mereka segera menelphone rumah sakit.

"Sungmin-ah,… uljima ne?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan bicara apa – apa." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Sementara tangan kirinya merangkul tubuh putrinya yang menangis.

"Aku.. tidak ap-apa… apa.. Minhyunnie janganh.. nangis.."

"Berhenti bicara Cho Kyuhyun." Bentak Sungmin sambil menangis. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Darahnya mengalir begitu banyak.

"Sung…min….ah…. sa…ra…rang hae…."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" jerit Sungmin saat menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Dan namja tampan itu menutup matanya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

…

…

…

"_**Noona, aku sedang jatuh cinta." Namja muda berambut ikal itu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan paha dari sang yeoja yang tengah asyik membaca buku.**_

"_**Jeongmal? Dengan siapa?" Tanya yeoja itu antusias.**_

"_**Dengan Seo Joohyun. Adik kelas kita Noona."**_

_**Kyuhyun – namja muda itu menatap kea rah sang noona yang rupanya masih asyik membaca buku tanpa memberikan respon pada Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu kesal. Dia segera merampas buku Sungmin.**_

"_**Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau merampas bukuku? Kembalikan."**_

"_**A**__**n**__**i."**_

"_**Kenapa kau menyebalkan?"**_

"_**Kau yang menyebalkan Lee Sungmin."**_

"_**Mwo? Tidak sopan sekali kau." Sungmin membuang pandangannya. Dia kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Merengut dengan ekspresi yang lucu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gemas.**_

"_**Noona, menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.**_

"_**Bagaimana apanya? Sudah jelas kalian serasi. Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"**_

"_**Secepatnya. Noona mendukungku khan?"**_

"_**Tentu saja bodoh. Apapun demi kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan mendukungmu."**_

…

…

…

_**Dua orang yang sangat dekat layaknya kakak adik meski tidak berhubungan darah itu kini berjalan menyusuri taman favorit mereka. jalanan penuh dengan dedaunan yang jatuh karena saat ini musim gugur.**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, lihatlah daun – daun ini berguguran. Indahnya..." kyuhyun menatap geli kea rah Sungmin yang Nampak terpesona oleh dedaunan yang berjatuhan. **__**Yeoja imut itu segera mengambil sehelai pohon maple. Memainkannya di tangannya.**_

"_**Nampaknya kau senang sekali dengan musim gugur Noona."**_

_**Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memainkan sehelai daun maple. Tersenyum penuh arti.**_

"_**Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi saat ini aku merasa musim gugur sesuai dengan perasaanku. Jadi aku menyukainya."**_

_**Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Jawabanmu aneh sekali." Komentar Kyuhyun disambut tawa kecil Sungmin. "Apa kau tengah jatuh cinta Noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.**_

"_**Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jatuh cinta?"**_

_**Kyuhyun menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Err.. tidak. Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang yang tengah patah hati."**_

_**Kyuhyun menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Menatap ke atas pohon yang daunnya tinggal sedikit. "Aku memang tengah patah hati." Gumam Sungmin.**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Aniyo. Lupakan saja."**_

"_**Ish. Padahal aku ingin tahu siapa namja yang kau sukai. Donghae Hyung bilang aku mengenalnya."**_

"_**Sudah tidak berarti apa – apa Kyuhyun-ah."**_

"_**Eh? Kenapa begitu?"**_

"_**Dia sudah berbahagia dengan kekasihnya. Seperti kau yang tengah bahagia dengan Seohyun."**_

_**Pipi Kyuhyun merona. Membuat Sungmin jadi ingin menggodanya terus menerus. Sungguh jarang melihat Kyuhyun merasa malu seperti ini.**_

…

…

…

_**Kyuhyun menatap wajah dua orang paruh baya yang sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri ini dengan pandangan terluka. Bagaimana bisa mereka egois seperti ini?**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, kami mohon nak." Mohon yeoja cantik itu dengan halus. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega.**_

"_**Tapi aku mencintai orang lain Ajhumma, Ajhussi." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan nada lemah.**_

"_**Hanya sampai dia bersedia melakukan operasi. Kau adalah alasannya selama ini bertahan." Suara namja yang biasanya tegas kini terdengar putus asa.**_

"_**Kangin Ajhussi." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih.**_

"_**Kami tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kami tahu kami egois. Tapi salahkah kami yang menginginkan kebahagiaan putri tercinta kami yang tidak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan."**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, kau dan Sungmin sangat dekat. dan kalian saling menyayangi." Suara Hangeng terdengar setelah mendengar kata Kangin yang memang tengah putus asa.**_

_**Sungmin, putrinya yang setahu Kyuhyun sangat sehat itu sebenarnya mengidap satu penyakit yang cukup berbahaya. Terdapat kebocoran dalam jantungnya. Dan saat ini yeoja cantik itu baru saja tersadar setelah 3hari koma. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa noona-nya yang ia sayangi itu menyembunyikan penyakitnya ini.**_

_**Pantas saja yeoja itu tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga sewaktu sekolah dulu. Alasannya pun macam – macam. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencurigainya. **_

"_**Aku menyayanginya sebagai Noonaku Appa." Lirih Kyuhyun. Dia jujur saja merasa bimbang. Dia menyayangi Sungmin juga orang tuanya dan orang tua Sungmin. Tetapi bagaimana dengan nasib hubungannya dengan Seohyun yang berjalan dua tahun ini. kyuhyun sangat serius dengan Seohyun.**_

_**Dukk**_

_**Kyuhyun melotot mendapati Kangin tengah berlutut di hadapannya.**_

"_**Kangin-ah." Desis Hangeng dan Heechul. sementara Leeteuk – eomma Sungmin hanya terisak di samping Kangin.**_

"_**Ajhussi mohon. Meski hanya sebentar. berikan sedikit kebahagiaan kepada Sungmin untuk merasakan cintamu. Meski hanya sedikit."**_

_**Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia bukanlah orang yang jahat. Tapi, keadaan membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang jahat. "Baiklah Ajhussi." Gumamnya lirih.**_

_**Sontak hal itu membuat keempat paruh baya yang ada di dalam ruangan tersentak. Namun, tak urung hal itu membuat semuanya tersenyum.**_

…

…

…

_**Sungmin terus tersenyum saat menyiapkan acara pernikahannya. Setelah dia pulang dari rumah sakit, hal mengejutkan menghampirinya. Kyuhyun melamarnya. Meski bingung tapi dia menerimanya. Karena dia memang mencintai namja itu sejak mereka menjadi semakin dekat. 7 tahun menjalin hubungan persahabatan membuatnya merasakan perasaan cinta yang terus tumbuh dihatinya.**_

_**Sungmin tidak salah, karena dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana kedua orang tuanya memohon. Tetapi, Sungmin melakukan kesalahan dengan langsung menerima Kyuhyun tanpa bertanya tentang Seohyun.**_

_**Sungmin bahkan tidak menyangka kebahagiaannya akan sirna setelah dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyunnya yang manja kepadanya. Tidak ada lagi senyum hangat dari sahabat yang menganggapnya kakak. Tidak ada lagi keakraban yang terjalin.**_

_**Pernikahannya bukanlah pernikahan yang selama ini ia idamkan. Pernikahan ini menghancurkannya. Sungmin mencoba menjadi istri yang baik. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menganggapnya. Mereka tetap melakukan kegiatan suami istri di malam hari, hanya saja Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan kasar. Membuat Sungmin merasa sakit.**_

_**Pernikahan itu terjadi hanya selama 6 bulan. Itu terjadi setelah Sungmin berhasil melakukan operasi pada jantungnya. Dan dia dinyatakan hamil. Tidak ingin tersiksa dengan hidup bersama suami yang bersikap kasar. Akhirnya Sungmin mengajak untuk bercerai. Yang langsung disambut dengan bahagia oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu yeoja itu menghilang begitu saja.**_

_**Begitu Sungmin pergi dari hidupnya, Kyuhyun mulai menyadari kebodohannya. Bahwa dia mulai mencintai Sungmin. Penyesalan itu datang. Dan Kyuhyun berusaha mencari Sungmin. Tapi sia – sia saja. Bertahun – tahun Kyuhyun terus mencari, menunggu dan berharap. Tapi rupanya dia telah terlambat. Sungmin telah menemukan kebahagiaannya. **_

_**Tapi… benarkah itu?**_

…

…

…

Sungmin memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya yang telah tertidur karena kelelahan. Gadis kecil itu telah diperiksa, dan tidak ada luka apapun. Karena Kyuhyun melindungi putri mereka. mata Sungmin sembab dan memerah. Dia begitu berantakan. Tapi, matanya tak lepas dari pintu operasi yang telah satu jam lalu tertutup dan belum terbuka.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi?" Jungmo muncul dengan panic. Begitu mendengar telephone anak dan istrinya berada di rumah sakit.

Sungmin mendongak. "Jungmo-ya." Lirihnya. Jungmo langsung mengambil tubuh mungil Minhyun. Kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya yang terlihat kacau.

"Aku disini sayang…"

"Kyuhyun…"

"Ne? ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun.. tertabrak mobil." Jungmo langsung melepas pelukan istrinya kemudian menatap wajah sang istri yang terlihat basah tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Jungmo.

"Aku yang lalai. Hiks... A.. aku mengajak Hyunnie berbelanja. Tap.. tapi aku terlalu asyik hingga tidak tahu Hyunnie... Hyunnie sudah tidak di sampingku... hiks.. dia.. dia berjalan ke jalan raya... dan... dan.." Sungmin tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Minhyun?" tanya Jungmo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin yang masih tersedu – sedu.

"Tenanglah sayang. Kyuhyun pasti akan baik – baik saja." Jungmo menepuk bahu Sungmin. Mencoba menenangkan istri tercintanya.

Suara derap langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangan pasangan suami istri tersebut. Terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya. Mereka terlihat panik sekali. dibelakangnya ada seorang yeoja muda yang tengah menggendong batita.

"Chullie Eomma, Han Appa." Lirih Sungmin. Tapi bisa di dengar oleh semua yang ada di sana. Mata cantik Heechul membulat.

"Sungminnie?" lirihnya tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian yeoja itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil dalam pelukan hangatnya. Terisak sambil menggumamkan kata 'aku merindukanmu' berkali – kali. Sungmin balas memeluk mantan mertuanya sambil ikut terisak.

Jungmo mengerutkan keningnya melihat istrinya begitu akrab dengan orang yang entah siapa itu?

"Minnie-ya, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" suara Hangeng terdengar menginterupsi kedua yeoja yang masih berpelukan.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Heechul.

"Molla. Kyuhyun masih di dalam Appa. Sampai sekarang belum ada kabar sama sekali." kata Sungmin lemah.

"Gwenchana. kita berdoa saja ne? Ah iya kau tentu tidak mengenal yeoja ini. dia Liu Xian Hua, biasanya dipanggul Henry. Kakak ipar Kyuhyun, istri Zhoumi. Kau ingat? Henli-ya, ini Sungmin... dia... putri sahabat Appa." Hangeng melirik ke arah Zhoumi yang nampak memperhatikan setiap ucapannya.

"Zhoumi Oppa sudah menikah?" Sungmin terlihat tersenyum ke arah Henry yang balas tersenyum.

"Lalu siapa ini?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap ke arah Jungmo.

"Dia suamiku Eomma. Kim Jungmo." Jungmo bersumpah dia melihat kilatan tidak suka di mata Heechul sebelum akhirnya menatap Sungmin sendu. Setelah itu Heechul menatap ke arah Kim Jungmo.

"Jadi kau lelaki beruntung itu. perkenalkan, namaku Cho Heechul. Aku... mantan mertua Sungmin." Kata Heechul santai.

"Chul-ah." Hangeng terdengar memperingatkan Heechul saat melihat Jungmo yang terlihat kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui ini. sungmin menunduk sambil meremas jemarinya gugup.

"Wae? Tidak masalahkhan jika Jungmo-ssi tahu. Lagipula mereka sudah menikah dan akan memiliki... anak kedua." Lirih Heechul sambil melirik perut buncit Sungmin. Sungmin refleks mengelus perutnya.

Jungmo mendengar nada iri dalam suara Heechul.

"Tidak masalah Nyonya. Bagi saya masa lalu Sungmin biarlah menjadi cerita. Yang terpenting saat ini Sungmin sudah menjadi istri saya." Jungmo menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut. Merangkul Sungmin dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan melindungi dan memberikan rasa nyaman bagi istrinya.

Heechul menatap sedih. Tidak dapat dipungkiri dia mengharapkan Sungmin yang akan selalu mendampingi Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang Sungmin telah bahagia. Mana mungkin dia tega merusak kebahagiaan Sungmin yang telah ia anggap anak sendiri?

Setelah hal itu, kesunyian mulai melingkupi mereka. bahkan setelah akhirnya Kangin, Leeteuk, Taemin, Kibum, Siwon dan Zhoumi bergabung dengan mereka. dan tak lama sesosok yeoja tinggi langsing bernama Choi Sooyoung yang dikenalkan sebagai tunangan Kyuhyun, semuanya semakin hening. Tak terdengar percakapan sedikitpun.

_Greekk_

Pintu operasi terbuka setelah 5 jam tertutup membuat semuanya segera menghampiri dokter muda yang keluar dari sana. Raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul. Dokter Shin Donghee – nama dokter tersebut – kini menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Operasinya sudah berhasil kami lakukan. Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi belum berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dia masih koma. Dan kami tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun-ssi akan bertahan atau tidak. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun-ssi akan dibawa ke ruang perawatan." Kata dokter tersebut. Wajahnya menunduk sedikit menyesal harus memberikan kabar seperti ini pada keluarga pasien.

"Oh Ya Tuhan." Pekik semua yang ada di sana. Tubuh Heechul melemas yang untungnya segera ditangkap Hangeng dan Zhoumi. Sooyoung sendiri terlihat shock. Dan Taemin bahkan telah jatuh terduduk mendengar Oppa yang ia sayangi itu tengah koma. Dan tidak memiliki kepastian apakah akan sembuh atau tidak. Sementara Sungmin terlihat menahan tangisnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Kabar seperti ini jelas membuat hatinya hancur seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah," lirih Sungmin. Jungmo yang terus berada di samping Sungmin segera merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang tengah hamil tua tersebut.

"Sayang, berdoalah. Semoga Kyuhyun bisa melewati semua ini." bisik Jungmo mencoba menenangkan.

Seperti tengah mengerti apa yang menimpa sang Appa kandung, Minhyun menggeliat dan kemudian menangis. Sambil terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Itu membuat Sungmin semakin sedih. Dan Jungmo terus berupaya menenangkan Minhyun yang terus menangis dan memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kangin segera mendekat, kemudian meraih tubuh mungil cucunya.

"Kau tenangkan istrimu. Aku akan menenangkan Hyunnie." Kata Kangin yang diangguki oleh Jungmo.

"Akh…" pekik kesakitan itu membuat semuanya menoleh kea rah Sungmin. Yeoja itu tengah memegangi perutnya dan raut wajahnya seperti menahan sakit.

"Sungmin/eonnie." Pekik semuanya saat melihat Sungmin jatuh terduduk di atas kursi ruang tunggu di depan ruang operasi. Cairan bening merembes di kakinya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, air ketuban Sungmin pecah. Jungmo-ya panggil dokter. Palli." Pekik Leeteuk. Yeoja paruh baya itu segera mendekati Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan anaknya. Sambil mencoba menenangkan putrinya tersebut. Heechul yang masih lemas berusaha menuju kea rah mantan menantu yang ia sayangi tersebut.

"Minnie-ya,,, tarik nafas nak." Kata Heechul. dia juga menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang satu. sambil menggosok. Leeteuk membiarkan Heechul yang kini menenangkan Sungmin. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabat sekaligus mantan besannya itu terhadap putri sulungnya.

"Eomma… mianh…. Kyuh..hyunnn…"

"Sssst… Gwenchana Minnie." Kata Heechul lembut. Dokter datang beserta beberapa orang perawat. Mereka membawa sebuah ranjang beroda.

"Sungmin-ssi akan melahirkan. Kami akan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Tunggu sebentar." kata dokter tersebut sambil menyuruh perawat namja menaikkan Sungmin ke atas ranjang beroda tersebut. Kemudian mendorong ranjang tersebut ke ruang operasi yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengoperasi Kyuhyun yang bahkan masih berada di dalam ruang operasi tersebut.

Ketika ranjang yang digunakan Sungmin memasuki ruang operasi, rupanya sebuah ranjang beroda lainnya yang digunakan oleh Kyuhyun keluar. Mereka berpapasan selama beberapa detik.

"Kyuh…" panggil Sungmin lirih. Matanya yang sayu menatap lekat sosok yang tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan masker oksigen yang terpasang di mulutnya. Ingin menggapai tangan hangat itu. tapi mereka telah terpisah jauh dan pintu yang tertutup menghalangi pandangannya.

Kali ini Sungmin berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mempertahankan buah hatinya dan Jungmo, meski dia juga terus memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Keluarga Kyuhyun mengikuti Kyuhyun ke ruang perawatannya. Dan berjanji akan kembali kesini lagi.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku ingin menemui Kyuhyun sebentar." kata Jungmo.

"Jungmo-ya, Sungmin sedang berjuang. Kenapa kau tidak menungguinya."

"Ada hal penting eomma. Sebentar saja." Namja tampan itu melangkah meninggalkan keluarga Sungmin. Tidak ada yang menyadari langkah kakinya yang tertatih, wajahnya yang pucat pasi, dan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dan dia terus memaksakan diri untuk melangkah.

…

…

…

_**Meski nyawa tak lagi dimiliki.**_

_**Meski tubuh telah menyatu dengan tanah**_

_**Cinta tetaplah **__**cinta yang akan selalu hidup**_

_**Seperti...**_

_**Cintaku padamu akan selalu hidup sampai kapanpun**_

_**Meski kau tak akan pernah lagi bisa melihatku**_

_**Dan merasakanku...**_

…

…

…

**One Year Later**

Sepasang namja dan yeoja tengah berjalan melewati gundukan tanah pemakaman. Menuju ke sebuah makam yang terletak di bagian atas. Sang yeoja membawa sebuket besar bunga lily putih. Sementara sang namja menggendong seorang bayi yang berusia 1 tahun. Dan seorang anak yeoja lainnya yang kini berusia 5 tahun itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan ayah dan ibunya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gundukan tanah. Ada sebuah foto yang terpampang di batu nisan. Foto namja muda yang tengah tersenyum.

"Annyeong. Aku datang lagi. bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Semoga kini kau sudah benar – benar bahagia." Kata yeoja itu sambil meletakkan buket bunga yang indah tersebut di depan batu nisan tersebut. "Oh ya, kau lihat bayi ini. Kau benar dia Minjung. Dia sudah besar khan? Aku tahu kau pasti akan senang sekali melihatnya saat ini. dia tumbuh sehat dan baik – baik saja." yeoja itu tersenyum ke arah nisan sebelum akhirnya menatap ke samping sambil membelai rambut putri keduanya yang nampak asyik dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Jagi, bisakah kau membiarkan aku bicara dengannya?"

"Apa aku tidak bisa di sini saja?" yeoja itu merengut.

"Ani. Ini urusan sesama namja. kau bawalah anak – anak. Minhyunnie, beri salam pada Appa. Setelah itu ikuti eomma. Ne?"

"Ne Appa." Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar. Kemudian yeoja cilik itu membungkuk dan memberi salam. Sedikit berceloteh dengan riang sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah sang eomma menuju ke bawah pohon yang terletak sedikit jauh dari lokasi makam yang mereka kunjungi.

Namja itu menunduk, kemudian dia berjongkok di sebelah gundukan tanah itu. tangan kirinya bertumpu pada nisan tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Kata itu terlontar setelah dia terdiam cukup lama. "Jika bukan karenamu, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan pernah berniat sembuh. Dan maaf karena aku baru saja bisa mengunjungimu. Aku baru saja sembuh dua bulan lalu dan, setelah itu aku harus mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan Sungmin. Kami menikah 2minggu yang lalu. terima kasih karena kau telah menjaganya dengan baik. aku juga berjanji akan menjaga Minjung dengan baik seperti kau menjaga Minhyun selama ini. jungmo Hyung semoga kau bahagia. Dan lindungi kami dari sana." Namja itu bangkit dan membungkuk sekilas ke arah makam yang bertuliskan Kim Jungmo di batu nisannya.

Namja itu menghampiri istri dan kedua putrinya.

"Apa sudah selesai Kyu?" tanya Sungmin – yeoja itu.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang. kita bisa terlambat di acara pertunangan Taemin dan Minho. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan omelan dari Taemin dan ucapan ketus dari Donghae Hyung." Kyuhyun – sang namja – segera membawa putrinya ke dalam gendongannya. Minhyun terpekik sebelum memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun.

Yeoja cilik itu memang tidak pernah mau lepas dari ayah kandungnya tersebut. terlebih saat akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menikah kembali, yeoja cilik itu dengan sangat antusiasnya memanggil Kyuhyun Appa. Bahkan karena Minhyun yang tidak ingin jauh dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya bulan madu mereka terpaksa dibatalkan.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke rumah megah sang mertua. Malam ini adalah acara pertunangan Taemin dan Minho yang merupakan sahabat baik Kyuhyun. Karena itu rumah megah keluarga Lee begitu ramai.

Ketika sampai di dalam rumah, mereka segera menemui keluarga besar yang tengah berkumpul sembari menunggu kedatangan Minho dan keluarga beserta tamu – tamu lainnya.

Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hangeng tengah bercakap – cakap. Sementara Siwon, Zhoumi, Donghae, Changmin juga tengah mengobrol. Tidak jauh dari ketiga namja tampan itu terlihat sekumpulan para istri beserta buah hati mereka. Kibum, Henry, Hyukjae – yang baru diketahui oleh Kyuhyun adalah istri Donghae, dan Victoria. kyuhyun juga melihat mantan tunangannya – Choi Sooyoung yang datang bersama tunangan barunya – David Lee – seorang pengusaha muda yang menetap di Amerika.

Tidak terlihat Taemin karena yeoja cantik itu masih berada di kamar beserta kedua sahabatnya Key dan Jino. Mereka memang baru akan turun jika sang calon tunangan telah datang.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke arah orang tua mereka berada. Menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan erat. Sementara Sungmin membalas genggaman sang suami dengan tidak kalah eratnya.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun lagi. karena dia memang masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli bagaimana rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan. Dia bersyukur dia masih mencintai namja itu.

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, ini aku Jungmo. Aku mohon kau harus bertahan untuk sembuh. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. saat ini Sungmin tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kami. Kyuhyun-ah aku ingin bercerita padamu."**_

_**Jungmo membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia berhasil membujuk keluarga Kyuhyun untuk mengizinkannya berdua saja di kamar perawatan Kyuhyun meski namja itu tengah mengalami koma.**_

"_**Aku bertemu dengan Sungmin 4 tahun lalu di Jepang. Ketika melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi cukup susah untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Aku cukup terkejut mendapati kenyataan dia pernah menikah dan telah memiliki seorang putri yang cantik. Yang baru aku sadari sekarang bahwa dia sangat mirip denganmu. Tidak hanya fisik. Sifatnya pun menurut Sungmin sangat mirip dengan ayah kandungnya. Dia manja. apa kau juga manja? dia tidak suka sayuran. Aku ingat kau juga tidak suka sayuran khan? minhyun egois dan keras kepala. Apa ini juga darimu? Selama satu tahun aku melakukan pendekatan akhirnya dia mau menikah denganku. Aku tahu selama ini dia bahkan tidak pernah menghilangkan namamu dari pikiran dan hatinya. Tapi bagiku tidak masalah. Sampai akhirnya kami bertemu denganmu kembali. Sikap Sungmin mulai berubah. Aku menyadarinya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa itu ternyata karena kehadiranmu. Aku mencintai Sungmin. Sangat. Dan aku ingin dia sangat bahagia. Apapun akan kulakukan. Termasuk jika dia ingin kembali padamu. tapi kau juga tak perlu khawatir Kyuhyun-ah. Sebenarnya, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sungmin aku tengah putus asa karena aku baru saja di vonis oleh dokter menderita kanker otak stadium 3 dan hanya mampu bertahan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 tahun? Sungguh hebat bukan aku bisa bertahan selama 4 tahun ini? karena aku mencintai Sungmin. Rupanya kehadirannya membuat keajaiban bagiku. Tapi... saat ini aku sudah tidak mampu bertahan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bertahan lama. karena itu Kyuhyun-ah kau harus bangun. Kau harus menjaga Sungmin. Dan... dan... aku titip anakku. Tolong Kyuhyun-ah, jika bukan kau siapa yang akan merawat mereka? aku sudah menjaga mereka. kali ini kau harus menjaga mereka. jangan pernah menyakiti Sungmin lagi. arra? Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku harus segera pergi. Annyeong."**_

"_**Sooyoung-ah, maafkan aku."**_

"_**Tidak apa – apa Oppa. aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sungmin eonnie. sebaiknya kau segera menikahinya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal lagi karena terlambat."**_

"_**Terima kasih. Semoga kau mendapatkan namja yang baik untukmu."**_

"_**Ne Oppa. semoga kau bahagia."**_

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di balkon kamar Sungmin yang berada di rumah keluarga Lee. Eomma Sungmin menyuruh mereka untuk menginap karena acara pertunangan Taemin rupanya sampai larut malam. Selain itu rupanya Leeteuk kangen dengan kedua cucunya. Dia membawa kedua putri Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"Terima kasih Sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau mau mencintai aku lagi." sungmin memutar tubuhnya. kemudian dia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Keduanya menatap penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih juga untuk bertahan dan kembali bersama kami. Kau tahu, aku sudah putus asa, saat Jungmo meninggal sementara aku baru beberapa hari melahirkan Minjung. Belum lagi kau tertidur selama berbulan – bulan."

Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman di bibir Sungmin sekilas. Tidak menjawab apapun. Kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang balas tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Jangan biarkan aku menyakitimu lagi Sayang."

"Aku akan sembuh dengan cintamu Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang kini tengah menutup matanya. sapuan lembuat itu Sungmin rasakan sebelum akhirnya membalas ciuman Kyuhyun tersebut.

_**"Seohyun-ah, sebaiknya kita putus."**_

"_**Mwo? Tapi kau sudah bercerai dengan Sungmin khan? bukankah itu berarti kau akan kembali kepadaku?"**_

"_**Maaf. Aku mencintai Sungmin."**_

"_**Kau brengsek Cho."**_

"_**Benar, aku brengsek. Jika tidak aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Kau carilah namja yang lebih baik dariku."**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu Oppa."**_

"_**Maafkan aku."**_

"_**Oppa, tolong jangan pergi. Jika kau pergi aku akan mati."**_

"_**Kumohon Seohyun-ah."**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli."**_

"_**Seo..."**_

"_**Selamat tinggal."**_

"_**Seohyun-ahhhhhhhhh.."**_

_**Kyuhyun tidak dapat mencegah saat Seohyun melemparkan tubuhnya ke Sungai Han yang berarus deras. Tubuhnya langsung menghilang di telan air sungai. Kyuhyun segera meminta tolong.**_

"_**Seohyun-ah, kenapa kau harus memilih untuk bunuh diri. Ada banyak namja yang mencintaimu. kau bodoh Seohyun-ah. Tapi aku memang benar – benar tidak bisa kembali padamu. semoga kau bahagia. Maaf karena membuatmu seperti ini."**_

_**Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Seohyun yang tak bernyawa. Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya tubuhnya ditemukan. Namun, dia sudah meninggal.**_

_**END**_


End file.
